Hate is a Strong Word!
by HolesNewsiesFreak
Summary: Tony 'Racetrack' Higgins thinks that nothing will change between him, and Spot. But when Spot gets another girlfriend, things start to come out of secrecy... very LIGHT Slash!
1. I Hate my Life

Hee-hee! Don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I've been writing this story out in my notebook, and it's done, so I'm typing it. I actually like this story, so I hope everyone else does too. :)

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Newsies…in my dreams.

Chapter 1: I Hate My Life

He has _another _girlfriend. And once again I'm left in the dust. He doesn't even see me like that.

Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself; I'm Racetrack Higgins, and said guy is Spot Conlon. Spot and I have been best friends for years, and I have come to the conclusion that I am completely in love with him. He, of course, has no idea, and keeps getting with girl after girl. Our other friends know, but not Spot. I just- oh great, someone's knocking on my door.

I sigh, and shout clearance to enter.

And whaddaya know its Spot…and his girlfriend. Spot is, as usual, looking _hot_, and, well, his girlfriend… you could probably say something along the lines of cheap whore.

Spot smirked at me, and if I wasn't sitting, oh boy. "Hey." Hey? All I get is a 'Hey.'?

Well at least he talks to me… wait, why is he giving me that look? Oh wait, respond, Race, respond!

"Er-hey." And he's still looking at me like that, but continues by motioning to his girlfriend.

"This Is Rachel." Pssht, like I care about the blond bimbo that is your girlfriend. But, I put a fake smile on my face and try to say something other than an insult, "Hi." Wow, weak, but good enough. She doesn't even try to smile as she studies me closely, "Oh, you're that guy, Race…something. The one Spot's always talking about." EW, even her voice sounds slutty. Wait a minute, Spot talks about me? What does he say?

"Yeah, it's Racetrack." I look over at Spot, but his face is unreadable. All of a sudden, there's an annoying song playing. His slut- I mean girlfriend- reaches inside her purse and takes out a neon pink phone. Ok, seriously, Barbie just called from a payphone, and she wants her cell phone back. She texted for a few minutes, then flipped her phone back off. She turned to Spot, and said the words I've wanted her to say since she entered my room, "I have to go to the mall, and meet up with Shannon. I'll see you later, baby." She kissed his cheek –don't touch my man! (1)- And looked to me, "It was…_nice_ meeting you." I clenched my jaw; how can she criticize me, I didn't do anything but sit here! "Yeah, same here." Ooh, that sounded a little _too_ hostile.

She _finally _walked out of the door, and Spot leaned back against the door. He sighed, shook his head, and looked up at me, "Thank God she left, she's so annoying!"

You see, this is one of the things I don't get about Spot. He gets a new girl almost every week, even if he finds them annoying, then breaks up with them.

I shook my head and grinned at him as he sat at my desk chair, "So, when are you gonna break up with her?" Spot shrugged, "I dunno, might keep her till Thursday. Maybe sooner. She's pretty much attached herself to me. But I don't really blame her, I mean, look at me."

I snort and roll my eyes, "Yeah Spot, you're gorgeous." Despite my sarcastic tone, I agree with him completely, he just doesn't know that.

He smirked, "And don't I know it." I laugh and shake my head, "Spare me Conlon, your ego is suffocating me." Spot scowled, and that was just as hot as him smirking, "Hey, don't insult me ego, it's very nice to me."

I snicker, "I should've known." He smirked and cocked his head to the side, then shook his head and looked away. Okay, what was that about? My eyebrow raises, "What?" Spot quickly looks up, "What?" I shrugged, "I dunno, you just, you looked like you were, I dunno. Never mind." I shook my head, trying to get my imagination to rest, but Spot looked persistent. "No, what?" I sighed and answered quietly, "It looked like you were, um, checking me out."

Spot's eyes widened slightly, and he blinked a couple times, "Seriously?"

I bit my lip, and nodded, "Yeah, kind of."

Spot looked down; was he blushing? I grinned a little, "Well, were you?" Still looking down, Spot frowned, "Was I what?" he muttered. I pursed my lips, he was being difficult. "You know, checking me out." He finally looked up at me, biting his lip and looking very nervous. He sighed, "I don't know, maybe. I just…I'm confused, I guess. I mean, don't get me wrong, I still like girls _a lot_, but I-I don't know-I'm just noticing guys a lot more now." I nodded.

And there he goes looking down again, "Spot, look at me." He slowly looked up, and our eyes met. "It's not like me or the guys are gonna look at you any differently." Then he started leaning closer, and I started leaning closer.

Our lips were about to meet, when BAM! The door slammed open, and Spot and I jumped away from each other. My sister stormed in the room, glancing at us. "Dinner time, Antonio!" she practically screamed. "Mom wants you to call everyone down." She then looked over at Spot, "Man-whore has to leave." Spot stood up, and I sighed. "Not before you do slut-face." I threw my hands up, "How about we all go?" I suggested.

This always happens; Spot would come over, he and Gabrielle (my 15 year old sister) would somehow get into an argument, and I would have to break it up.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, and stormed back out of the room. Awkward silence ensued as we looked anywhere but at each other. I cleared my throat and stood up "Well, um, I'll see you tomorrow then? At the park?" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Yeah, I guess."

We blinked at each other for a second. "Um, here," I started walking towards the door, "I'll, uh, walk you out." And this is why I hate my life.

So, yeah. Hopefully I get positive feedback…or not, it doesn't really matter. _I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter._ Props go to anyone who knows the song.

1- My friend is obsessed with this guy who doesn't even know her, but the guy had a girlfriend (now his ex), so she went to where the girlfriend was having volleyball practice in the gym, and screamed: "Keep your hands off my man!" It was hilarious!

-Caps (Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!) XD


	2. I Hate my Familykinda

*sigh* don't own Newsies, blah, blah, blah, ok let's go, next chapter

Chapter 2: I Hate My Family

Do you know how annoying it is to have a huge family? One mom, one dad, 4 brothers, 3 sisters, and I, all add up to one big Italian family. My mom, being a cliché Italian mother, was in the kitchen finishing cooking, with my 21 year-old sister, Adrianna, who was visiting from college for the weekend. My dad was still at work, but considering the time, he would probably be home any minute. As Spot and I passed the kitchen, my mother spotted us. (Hehe **spot**ted *ahem* sorry.)

"Oh, Sean!" my mother exclaimed with a big grin, "I didn't see you come in! How are you, dear?"

We stopped, and Spot smiled politely at my mother, "I've been good." My mother smiled brightly at Spot, reminding me how weird my mother acted when Spot was around…Adrianna's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Sean, I haven't seen you in a while." she said, while grinning at him.

He grinned right back and shrugged. My mom cut back in, "How's your mother, dear." Ok, the 'dear' thing is really starting to annoy me! "I haven't seen her in a while." Spot's smile waned a bit; his mom was always a difficult subject. "Um, well, she's been overworking herself again, taking extra hours." It's a shame, really. Spot's mom is a really nice woman, she's always thinking of Spot before herself. She always wants him to be happy, but they're a little low on money.

My mom frowned, before looking back at the stove, and turning the burner off. "Well, it was nice seeing you Sean, and tell your mother to stop overworking herself; she deserves a break, every once in a while. Tony, can you get everyone else down? I would have Gabrielle do it, but she's setting the table. You'll have to get everyone yourself, though; I don't think anyone would hear you over Dominic's music."

Spot and I looked at each other and shrugged, before Spot half-waved and made his way to the front door. The door slammed behind him a bit, and I sighed, before shaking my head and starting up the stairs.

Upstairs we have 9 doors, including a bathroom and a closet, so you have to know which room is whose in this house. The first door I go to is the first one on the right of the hall, my 7 year old sister, Mikaela's. Mikaela had an unhealthy obsession with Disney princesses, but luckily her favorite was Mulan, not Belle, or Snow White, or any other sappy princess love story…not that I watched any of those movies, or anything, puh-lease! But, anyways, her walls were covered with Disney princess posters, and she had Mulan bed sheets, and everything. (Kinda like us and Newsies!) She was currently dressed up in her Mulan costume, and was 'stabbing' her pillow. Disturbing.

She looked up at me, "Oh no!" she gasped, "Tony, are you one of the Huns too?" I smiled evilly, "Yes I am." She gasped again. "I am here to capture you! MUHAHAHAHAHA!" (Had to.) She stepped towards me, "Never!" She stabbed her spongy sword into me and I started gushing blood, and she started screaming-hehe, I'm just kidding, just kidding. Instead, I fell over on the floor and stuck my tongue out.

"Ha-ha! Mulan wins again!" I laughed and got up "That's right, now why don't you go down for dinner, ok?" She smiled up at me. "Ok Tony!" I smiled and walked out of her room. 1 down, 4 more to go. Next was the bathroom, which I obviously skipped, then my 10 year old twin brothers' room; Massimo and Fabio. They were the trouble makers of the house, always pranking people. I knocked loudly on their door.

"Hey, dorks! Time for dinner!" I waited about 3 seconds, then moved on. Oh well. I reached the next door, as the door to the twins' room slammed open and they both ran out, Massimo chasing Fabio. Eh, kids. The door in front of me was my 5 year old brother, Ezra's room. He was the smarty pants. I didn't know you could get A++'s in Senior Kindergarten, until he did it. And of course, when I entered his room, he was reading an extremely thick book. "Is it dinner time already?" I blinked; he hadn't even looked up. "Yeah."

Oh, Gawd, I sound stupid compared to him! He nodded, bookmarked his book, and then waddled out the door. Ok, maybe he didn't waddle, but still…parallel from the stairs was the closet, so I skipped to the right side. First door was my parents, then mine, then Gabrielle's. I shuddered as I passed, thinking of the many posters of the Jonas Brothers, Zac Efron, and, dare I say it…Justin Bieber. Physical **and** mental shudder.

Next room was my last stop, and the most dangerous of them all. It was my 18 year old brother Dominic's, who was, in short, a slob. I took a deep breath, held it, and then entered what could be classified as a room. Music was blaring, clothes were strewn…well everywhere, and garbage and rotten food were littering his desk and floor. He looked up at me from his head banging, and smirked at my disgusted expression. Without opening my mouth, I signaled that it was time to eat. He nodded his head, got up, and finally turned off his stereo.

When we had successfully vacated the toxic hot-spot (hehe hot Spot), I let out the breath I had been holding, and started breathing in the nice, clean air. "You need air fresheners, or something, man!" He smirked at me. "Eh, whatever. Let's just go eat, Shorty."

Oh no he did not… he did. I hate my family.

Ha-ha, oh Race! This one's slightly shorter than the first one, but the next one is really long, I swear.

~ Caps = P


	3. I Hate my Friends

Disclaimer: Don't own Newsies, Skittles, the bench at the park I go camping to, and I think that's it…

Chapter 3: I Hate my Friends

"Dude, you got it **bad**!"Thank you Blink, for pointing out the obvious; you're a genius, I swear.

I was at the local park, hanging out with my long time friends, Michael 'Mush' Meyers, Ryan 'Kid Blink' Ballatt, Jack 'Cowboy' Kelly, and Ivan 'Dutchy' Dudynsky, waiting for Spot. I groaned.

"I know!" Mush patted me on the shoulder and gave me a sympathetic smile. "It's ok, Race, you're a good guy, you'll find someone."

Mush is such a nice guy. If he and Blink weren't dating, the girls would be all over him. But the two of them are extremely _mushy _together. Hehe, you see what I did there? Cause it's mushy, and he's Mush? Yeah, just forget it.

"Hello! Race, you in there?" I swatted Dutchy's hand away from my face "I'm just thinking, ya moron."

"Let me guess," he started with an amused smirk "It's about Spot, right?" Ooh, Dutchy, I'm gonna kill you! You are so lucky Spot's not-

"What about Spot" _Of course._ I slowly turned around, and Spot is there, always coming at the worst time possible. Great. Wait, how long had he been there? Oh God, what if he knows? Ok, now I'm freaking out! Jack decided to be a good friend for once, "Oh nothing…right Race?"…ok, maybe he's not looking to be a good friend. Right after Dutchy, you are going down Jack!

"Eh," I shrugged, "It was nothing." Spot raised an eyebrow at me, but nonetheless, let it go, and shrugged. Le sigh, I will never get the courage to tell him. Just then, Dutchy took out a bag of Skittles, and started popping them into his mouth, chewing contentedly. The rest of us stared at him, as he chewed on oblivious.

"Dude!" Spot broke in, "Give us some!" Dutchy looked at us as if we were the crazy ones, and hid his precious Skittles from our sight.

"No way! They're my Skittles! All mine! Muhahahaha!" Yeah, _we're_ the crazy ones. I think I forgot to mention how hyper Dutchy can get with sugar. We all glared at him, "You suck, man" I snickered at Jack's words, knowing that he didn't mean it _that_ way. He sighed "I wish." We all groaned; Dutchy had been crushing on a guy for a whole year, and never even got the courage to talk to him, let alone find out his name. Yeah, he didn't even know his name, how sad is that?

Jack shook his head, and grinned, "Sometimes I find it really disturbing when you guys talk about that kinda stuff." He put an arm around Spot, "Me and Spot are the only straight men left! "I think even straight men can value the word 'suck' (1), besides it's not that great being straight. Trust me; I've been down that road before." I nodded my head, for no reason; It's just something that I do.

Jack grinned at me "Oh yeah, like I'd wanna be flamboyant like you!" The guys all snickered, and I felt the need to glare at them…so I did. "I am **not** flamboyant."

"…Do I?" And, no response…I hate them. No really, I do. I started to pout, and Jack pointed to me, mid laugh "Exactly!" I whipped around, and stalked off home… yes pouting the whole way, mind you. I hate my friends.

The End…

Actually no, it's just switching the POV! Yay!

~Spot POV~

Wow, Race looks kinda hot when he's angry. Wait, no! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, BAD! You sir, are straight! I subtly slammed my head on the great and powerful picnic table that was in our possession for today.

You see, for a couple of years, our group, and another group of 4 have been racing each other to the park just to sit on the only picnic table in the park. There are 4 guys whom I all nicknamed oh-so cleverly: Nerdy has glasses and dark hair, and is also the one Dutchy obsesses over; Pinky is super-tall and has **crazy** hair, that suits him, and always has something pink in his outfit; Curly, who is taller then Pinky, has slightly large front teeth, and his hair had a curl to it, hence the nickname; Shorty, the shortest one, has curly brown hair, but he was always wearing an old-fashioned newsboy hat (Yeah, I paid attention in history, so what?), and was the spaz of the group, like Dutchy to us. (2)

You're probably asking: _Why don't you just share the table? _Well…that's actually not a bad idea. Why didn't I think of that? Dutchy would be happier with Nerdy, pinky looks like he could cheer up a bit, and entertainment is our groups purpose. Along with hot Italian…ness. Wait, no, I meant, uhhhh…Italian…swear words? Yeah, swear words, that's what I meant to say. Hehe. But, Race does swear in Italian a lot. I don't know the language, but Race taught me some neato words. (Oh. My. Gawd. Did I seriously just say neato?)

Hmmm, come to think of it, Race hasn't been swearing much, recently…actually he's been kinda quiet. Interesting…

I heard footsteps, and talking coming our way, so I looked up, hoping it was Race, but then I realized that there was more than one pair, so it couldn't be Race. (Lets face it; he doesn't have any other friends.) I saw Dutchy practically drooling, so without turning around, I guess that meant it was Pinky, Curly, Nerdy, and Shorty.

They glared at us, and Jack and Blink smirked victoriously at them, while Mush was too busy staring at his boyfriend, and Dutchy had his head hid (Whoa. 4 h's. What do they call those things? Eh, I never said I paid attention in English class.), and was blushing furiously.

I rolled my eyes, and walked over to them, as everyone looked at me in shock. "Listen, as fun as this game…thing…whatever it is; why don't we just share the table? I mean, really." They looked at each other, and shrugged, then nodded at me. We went back to the table, and sat down, when silence passed over us all.

I cleared my throat, gaining everyone's attention "This way, we can all just sit at the table whenever we want, without worrying if someone else is sitting there…and that made a lot more sense in my head than it did out-loud. Um, anyways, I'm Spot. Well, Sean really, but no one ever calls me that. Except adults." I introduced, grimacing slightly at my real name.

Kid picked up after me "I'm Kid Blink and this is _my_ Mush." He put a possessive arm around Mush, and Mush smiled shyly at his boyfriend, as Blink smiled lovingly back. Aww, so sweet! Gag!

Pinky smiled, "Well, I'm Skittery, and this is _my_ Snitch." He nudged Curly, who was sitting next to him. He gave a smile, then lifted his hand in a wave, and lowered it back down to grasp Skittery's hand in his own. Oh, great, another love struck couple. Jack nodded, "I'm Jack Kelly, or Cowboy. Whichever one."

Shorty perked up a bit. "I'm Itey!" he burst out. "And I love cheese! Do you like cheese? I remember this one time I opened the fridge, and all of a sudden the cheese started talking! It was like 'Gabriel, Gabriel' that's my real name by the way. So I was like 'Oh my goody goshesness! Are you the cheese lord? Are you going to punish me for eating all the helpless cheese?' Then I found out it was my mom." He didn't take a breath until he was done, and our group looked at him in amazement. We didn't think someone could be more mentally insane than Dutchy.

Nerdy chuckled and shook his head. (Insert dreamy sigh from Dutchy here.) "Itey, what did we tell you about acting around new people?" he inquired. Itey sighed and hung his head. "Not to act like a total psycho." He responded, downcast.

Nerdy shook his head, "Exactly. I'm Specs." He directed his attention to Dutchy, who blushed, of course. "I'm pretty sure, we missed you." He gave a friendly smile to Dutchy, whose face was completely red. Well he did like Specs for 2 years, and this is the first time Dutchy's ever talked to him, in like…ever…Anyways, oh look, Dutchy's opening his mouth.

"Erm…Umm…yeah…I'm…I'm, uh…" Specs smirked lightly, which made Dutchy even redder. Poor kid. Jack snorted. "Dutchy" he supplied. Dutchy nodded his head, embarrassed. Wow, this is actually kind of fun to watch…I'm so cruel.

Great going Dutch, now there's an awkward silence. I rolled my eyes (I do that a lot, can't you tell?) "C'mon Dutchy, be a man! ...Well actually, you guys kinda can't be _real _men, seeing as, well, you know…" I trailed off and smirked at Dutch, Mush, and Kid's pissed faces. They somehow simultaneously hit me over the head, which HURT!

"Shut up, Spot!" Kid stated, then smirked, "Besides, we all know you stare at Race's…behind." Oh, crap, was it really that obvious? But, Race does have a really nice…ahem. I plastered an outraged look on my face, and practically screamed at Blink "I have not!"

Dutchy snorted, "Sure, you haven't." Oh, so now he decides to talk? It's me against the world, man. (3) I glared at him, and shot back "At least I can actually talk to people I like." Ha! That shut him up! But Kid was grinning immensely now, and that's never a good sign, unless your Mush

"So you admit that you like him?" Wait, what? No, no I definitely didn't say _that_. I glared at him "That's not what I said." I responded as calm as I could. His grin was really creeping me out, but it looked like Mush liked it, judging from the wistful look on his face. Ooh, look at me and my big vocabulary!

Oh, right I'm mad at Blink, who was talking again. "I see you didn't object to that. I really hate him. Hey, why not voice that? "I really hate you, you know that?" His grin changed to triumphant, and I resisted the urge to slam my head into the table again. It was pretty hard…Hehe, _hard_. Erm, sorry.

"So you DO like Race!" he practically shouted "I knew it! Race is gonna be so happy, he's like, gonna have a seizure, or something. But at least he would be happy, knowing that his Spotty- Wotty-" he was cut off by Jack, Mush, and Dutchy.

Wait a minute, if what Blink said…if it's true would that mean…Oh, man, I'm so confused! Skittery, Snitch, and Specs (Itey was chasing a butterfly…no, seriously.) were apparently in the same boat, when Snitch spoke up. "Um, is Race that short Italian you guys hang out with?"

Mush nodded, "Yeah, Racetrack." Snitch nodded his head then hesitated a bit, before asking "So, it's safe to assume all you guys are gay as well?" Mush opened his mouth to respond, but Jack beat him to it. "Everyone but me." I glared at him.

"Who's the one that actually has a girlfriend?" I challenged.

Jack smirked back, "Yeah, but, you break up with them immediately." I scowled and returned to my thoughts, deciding not to answer. I shook my head.

"Wait a minute. Would someone tell me what's going on? Now?" Jack, Mush, Kid, and Dutchy all shared looks, "Well," Mush started hesitantly, "I think you need to ask Race that question. He might kill Kid, but I think he's kept it from you long enough."

I sighed; why did everything have to be hard? "Yeah, ok. See you guys later. Nice meeting you guys." They all waved, and said their goodbyes, as I walked away from the park, and to my doom. Race couldn't like me…could he? That would be…interesting…and kinda weird…well awkward, really. Yeah, awkward.

I really hate my conscience.

1. Ok, so that quote is defiantly NOT mine. It's from the Godly fic Someone Out There by Lute (well, Stacy, I guess) and Cheri. So, yeah, NOT MINE!

2. Ok, the park bench thing actually happened to me, my sister, and our two cousins while camping. Except we never met them, and they DEFINATLEY were not Skitts, Specs, Snitch and Itey. There were 2 guys, and 2 girls, and we heard their names. (No we're not stalkers…kinda.) But, we never saw them again…and it was only a week.

3. _It's me against the world. _Ha-ha, Simple Plan.

Sorry for the delay, I got lazy again.

Ok, so I just joined a Newsies site called newsiesforever (DOT) webs (DOT) com. (hopefully that works) made by methegirl, here on FF, so you should go check it out, it's a great site.

(Oh, and the Sputchy in this is dedicated to Corky for being awesome!)

CTB!

~Caps!

:D


	4. I hate

Yeah, I kinda of put this off for a looong time *blushes* Hehehe

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" lol, Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Disclaimer: Don't own Newsies…or anything, really. -_-

Chapter 4: I Hate…

~Dutchy's POV~

Oh, man, Race is gonna kill us! Oh, well, it was Kid's fault, anyways. Now, back to important matters, like talking to Specs. I can't help it, he's just too sexy! Especially when he grins, then I just want to tie him up, take some whipped cream, and- whoa, easy, Dutchy. Down boy.

Itey blinked, back from chasing the pretty butterfly, obviously confused "Um…what?" Skittery rolled his eyes, and hit him upside the head, "Ow! Un-consented touching!" (1) He flailed his hands in Skittery's general direction, and Specs muttered "Idiot." under his breath.

Jack smirked, and decided to join the conversation, "For the longest time, our friend Racetrack has had a huge crush on Spot, but Spot was oblivious. Well, until now, that is."

Itey slowly nodded his head. "Oooohhh! I get it now!" There was a pause. "So, wait, who are we talking about, again?" Face-palm.

~Spot's POV~

I'm just walking down the street, when oh my God, a dog attacks me! Oh, wait that's not a dog, that's my girlfriend. Oops, I guess I'm supposed to know the difference…oh well! Get of me, woman! Ha, no if I said that, she'd slap me, or something. Eh, wouldn't be the first slap from a girl.

Wow, she's squealing. I know I'm gorgeous, but jeez. "Oh, Spot I missed you so much!" Um, it's only been since yesterday, you know yesterday being Friday, today being Saturday, therefore…

She finally pulled back, and kissed me on the cheek. Ew. Hmm, when did I think a girl kissing me was weird? Oh well. "Er, yeah, sure."

Well, time to break up! That's always fun.

"Listen…err, Rachel. Yeah, this isn't working for me; I think we need to break up." She just blankly looked at me.

"But it's only been 1 day!" That's true, but she's getting on my nerves.

"Yeah, I just don't think you're the One, you know?" Her grip around my arm tightened, and she started twitching slightly.

"But, don't you love me?" Ok, this is getting really creepy.

"Uh, no." Here it comes…Ow! Yep, she slapped me. Hard, too. Her very large amount of makeup was running down her face in tears. It's not like we were together for years. Get a grip, woman! Oh, no, here comes the yelling.

"I hate you! I never wanna see you again!" And…now she's running. Oh, well. Bye!

Now, my main mission that I set out to do. It's going to be a dangerous mission that consisted of action and skills, and thank God Race's house is near the park. Wait, did I say house, because I meant MANSION! I ring the doorbell, and wait, and wait, and wait, and-

"Oh, hey Spot." I look up, and instead of Race, it's Dominic, or Bumlets as nicknames go. "You're here to see Tony, right?" I gave him a look that said 'No dur.' He frowned. "Right, what else would you be here for?"

I shrugged, and headed up the stairs, and walked down the hall to Race's room. Here we go!

~Race's POV~

Knock, knock, knock! I sigh, and shout admission to my lair, otherwise known as my room. Spot comes in with a determined look on his face, and I sit up and raise an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

He sighs, and sinks into the bed next to me. "Race…the guys- well Blink, really-, were talking with Pinky, Curly, Shorty and Nerdy, but really now we found out they're actually Skittery, Snitch, Itey, and Specs. Then Blink somehow got the idea that I liked you, and then he said you would be so happy you'd have a seizure, and then I asked what they were talking about, so they said to ask you. So, I came here, but on the way I ran into Rachel, but then I broke up with her, and she slapped me, so then I came here to ask you a really important question."

I blinked at him for a while, my brain still trying to process what he just said… "What?"

Spot face palmed, and then shook his head. "Never mind the rest," he said. "I just have something to ask you."

I blinked, yet again, "Go on." I prompted.

He sighed and ran a hand through his sexy hair. "Well, basically it's…" he looked at me hesitantly. "Well, don't be offended if you don't, but…do you like me?"

4 years of agony, and angst, put into that one single question. Wow, I have a sad life…but now's not the time to be thinking about that. I could just say no, and make a joke out of it, but I found that I just…don't want to. Hmm, I just realized that instead of killing just killing Dutchy, I could kill all of them. That would take a lot of stress off of my shoulders, and I wouldn't have a headache most of the day. I should start looking for knives…or maybe I'll use guns. Hmm, decisions, decisions.

"Tony?"

"Hmm? Oh, right. Uhhhh...yeahmaybekinda."

Yay, now I can go crawl in a hole, and wait for 2012. Spot looked unfazed, which truthfully was helpful. But, I realized, he was probably thinking in circles. "For how long?"

I racked my brain, to when I first realized I was attracted to him. "Um, I think it was when we were 12, and we set up that tent in my backyard, weird as it is." I looked up at him, and found he was smiling fondly at the memory. "And, we looked up at the stars, and just talked."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ah, kinda figured he would ask that question.

I shrugged, "You were with a different girlfriend every week, so I never really thought you would be, you know, gay."

He nodded his head, "Oh."

Well, as long as we're talking, I might as well ask. "Hey, Spot?" He lifted his head, where he had been studying his shoes. "Um, well, you know how we were talking yesterday?" He nodded his head, "Well, after you finished telling me all that stuff, were you…gonna kiss me? Because it sure looked like it. But if you weren't that would really be awkward right now, having me ask you that if you really weren't going to do that. Sometimes, my imagination just goes in overdrive like that, you know. It just takes over, and I-"

I was cut-off, mid ramble by a pair of lips. Spot's to be specific. Trust me, cliché, I know. But, really, I don't care how cliché it may be.

He pulled back, and I stared at him. "Did that answer your question?" He asked sheepishly.

I slowly nodded my head "Uh, yeah. But…" He raised an eyebrow at me. "I don't think the answer was…satisfying enough."

We smirked at each other, and leaned in.

I love my life.

Haha, oh yeah!

1. "Un-consented touching!" I say that all the time, starting when I figured that screaming "RAPE!" in a school yard isn't appropriate.

Ok, so I didn't do this for the past chapters, so I'm going to do shout outs from all the past chapters, though they're all from September and August! XD

Chapter 1

Awkward Quail

Is it still adorable? I've figured that Spot always has to be a man-whore, a flamer, a rebel, or a bookworm.

Chapter 2

Cybale

Glad you like it! Hah, I don't think I'm comfortable doing non-light slash yet. But, it is fun to read. XD lol Hug away!

Awkward Quail

I would wanna have a huge Italian family too! And I wanna learn how to speak Italian! It'd be fun.

Chapter 3

Rags

Alright, you and Corky can share! Happy Birthday, even if this is WAAYYYYY late! ^.^' :D Thank you! I'm not one to reject people…except my best friends, cause then, that's just fun! lol

Corky

Yes, it's going to be a hit, despite most people wouldn't know what it's about. They'd be like, "Yeah, Sputchy! I don't know what it is, but it's a good song!" XD Good to know this ranks higher than school! :D Yes, Sputchy is AWESOME! Yeah, Racetrack is sooo misunderstood :( (The thing about Spot's cane=XD OMGLOLROFL!) You'll see. :)

Ok, it's 3 in the morning, so I am going to SLEEEEEEP!

~Caps!

:D


	5. I hate the Epilogue

Ok, last chapter!

Ch. 5- Epilogue

~Spot's POV~

So, now I have Race, Mush and Blink are still together, likewise with Skittery and Snitch. Itey has his cheese, Jack has his ego, and judging by how long Specs and Dutchy have been behind the washroom, they have each other.

Race and I told the guys about us, and of course they were overjoyed, through all the teasing, and Jack's moaning about how he was the only straight guy in the group.

Well, that is until we caught him staring at Itey in a very non-straight way. But that's another story…

El Finit!

COMPLETE! MUHAHAHAHAH!

*Ahem* Anyways, yes that is the ending of the first story that I actually finished, but I'll start working on my other stories, and maybe start some new ones. No promises, though.

Ciao!

CTB!

~Caps!


End file.
